Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure Chapter 4
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Becky has more adventures which are leading up to a big payoff ;)


**Becky Lynch Sextacular Adventure Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these names or have no rights to them. This is all a work of fiction. Enjoy!

Becky Lynch was home for the holidays. She had her now fuck buddy Sasha with her. "Ya know we still haven't gotten you off from our first fuck" Becky said as they entered Sasha's home. "Oh I know. My plan is still coming to fruition." Sasha said looking around. She saw a small figure up above. She winked at them. "This place is nice." Becky said. "Thanks." Sasha said "And no one else is gonna be here?" Becky asked. "No, why?" Sasha asked. "Because we can be as open and nude as we want" Becky said. "I like it." Sansa said reaching and grabbing Becky's ass. "Let's go for a skinny dip, and then maybe a good fuck" Becky suggested. "Good idea." Sasha said.

The two began stripping to nothing. "God that tattoo is fucking hot." Sasha said. "I know it makes me so horny whenever I finger myself." Becky said rubbing it. "Now come on." Sasha said. Sasha and Becky relaxed in the water.

As they relaxed in the water someone entered the room Sasha reserved for fucking only. They stripped down to a black lace bra and black g string. They then grabbed a pair of strap ons. They also grabbed a set of black spiked high heels, candles, and a cattle prod. They then left and went down stairs. They awaited in a chair strap on and heels on ready to go.

Becky and Sasha entered where they had left. Becky was ready for a good fuck from the boss but saw someone she never thought would be in this current state in front of her. Before her was Aj Lee. Sasha was calm while Becky was going nuts from hormones. "Aj, what are you doing here?" Becky asked. "Sasha said she needed me to get you to get her off." Aj said. "Sash?" Becky asked. "Yeah, Aj is gonna dominate you while I sit back and watch and get off from the watching of my two favorite fuck toys get nasty." Sasha said whispering in Becky's ear. "You mean?" Becky asked. Aj turned to stick her little ass out and show Sasha's signature tattooed on her cheek. Becky was lost in the view before her. Becky felt the shock from the prod. "No time to gawk, time to get our Boss off." Aj said. Sasha took her place on the floor and readied herself. She watched the sight unfold. Becky's hair was grabbed and she was jerked to the floor. She was on her back and Aj sat down right on Becky's face. Becky savored the flavor. Aj eyed Becky's pussy. She leaned down and began to eat her out. As they went to town eating eachother out, Sasha rubbed her clit. She bit her lip listening to the lapping and moaning of her whores. Becky reached around Aj's ass and found her little asshole. She shoved a finger inside it. Aj sat up, and got off of Becky. She pressed her heel into Becky's nipple. "Never. Do. That. Again." Aj said driving it in. Becky thought she felt blood flow from her nipple. Becky moaned and bit her lip. "Okay?" Aj said. "Understood." Becky shouted. Sasha was enjoying herself. Aj put on one of the dildos. "Oh Aj please fuck me." Becky moaned. Aj flipped Becky over. "God, look at the plump, smooth ass." Aj said rubbing it. Becky was in heaven. She then felt a nudge at her asshole. "Aj, not" was all Becky could say before feeling a shoving sensation. Aj began fucking the hell out of Becky asshole. Becky was screaming from the sensation. Aj had an act for knowing when a woman was getting there. She got a great idea. She pulled the dildo out. She then yanked Becky over to Sasha. Sasha stood up. "Becky, get ready to lick some sweet pussy." Aj said. Becky felt Aj grab her. Aj locked in her submission hold. Becky felt and loved the pain. "Now eat Sasha out till she squirts." Aj said. Becky began munching on the Pussy. The sight alone was getting Sasha there. Sasha was loving it. She then reached around and began fisting Aj. All three women eventually came and Sasha fell back on the floor. "Tap and then we can cuddle with our boss." Aj said. Becky then tapped on Aj's ass. Both women got next to their boss. Aj slipped off what clothes she had. "Now, for us to call Bayley then we can get our last woman and make her do whatever we want." Sasha said.

So that's that, if you feel up to it take a stab at photoshopping that black widow scene and send it to me. Also, who will be the final woman? Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
